Nochebuena en casa de Miles
by dark lady kira
Summary: Miles esta desesperadito por regresar a su casa despues de resolver un complicado juicio, pero está triste por que Nick no le esperará en casa. Ppa noel puede traer todos los regalos, incluso los que no te imaginas...


**Hola majetes. Aquí vengo con un Oneshot especial de navidad, de esta pareja, que es una de mis favoritas, Phoenix y Miles. Espero que lo disfrutéis, un tributo de humor para todos vosotros por estas fechas. Feliz navidad para todos, y que os traigan muchas cosas los reyes magos, santa Claus, la visa, los tíos o quien os traiga los regalos XDDD.**

Nochebuena en casa de Miles.

Salgo de un juicio, que he ganado contra un abogado inepto como es un abogado novato. Suspiro cansado de la jornada, son las cuatro de la tarde, pero me he metido en el juzgado a las siete de la mañana, solo quiero irme a mi casa a descansar. Suspiro de nuevo, esta vez algo triste, hace un año más o menos, que Phoenix y yo hicimos oficial que somos pareja, pero estos días atrás se ha mostrado muy distante conmigo, no sé por qué será.

Le pregunté si pasaríamos juntos las navidades, pero él no me respondió, parece haberse cansado de mí. Voy al aparcamiento a por mí brillante coche rojo, me monto y hago contacto, pero parece que no arranca. Lo intento unas cuantas veces más, pero nada.

Salgo y me dispongo a mirar qué le pasa, levanto el capó...

-¿¡Pero qué…!?-no puedo creérmelo, ¡me han robado la batería!

Doy una patada rabiosa al radiador, consiguiendo únicamente hacerme daño en el pie, e ir saltando como una rana de un lado a otro, maldiciendo todo lo que en ese momento se me ocurre. No me queda otra que ir a pie.

Con un suspiro resignado, salgo al exterior, poniéndome a caminar. Genial, me queda una hora de caminata como mínimo. No me apetece nada caminar, por lo que me paro en una parada de autobús, y cuando estoy dispuesto a coger el mío, rumbo a mi casa, un jalón en la mano me hace perder el equilibrio, caer al suelo, mancharme de barro el traje y encima perder el autobús.

-Genial-gruño, limpiándome la manga y mirando a ver quién ha sido el gracioso o graciosa que ha hecho esto.

-Ups, lo siento, seño Edgeworth-ríe una voz femenina a mi lado.

Miro con cara de mala gaita a la maestra Fey, Maya.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto, un poco bruscamente, pero ella ignora completamente mi tono.

-Quiero que venga a comprar conmigo-dice, sin ofrecérmelo siquiera, enganchándome de la manga y arrastrándome calle abajo, alejándome de mi casa, de mi descanso y de mi tranquilidad.

Resignado, me dejo arrastrar, de tienda en tienda y tiro porque me toca*, comprando regalos, turrones y demás golosinas que se venden por estas fechas, incluso me compra un gorrito de papá Noel, que me pone a la fuerza, porque ni loco me pondría yo ese gorro ridículo.

Y encima me toca cargar con todas las bolsas, hasta la estación de tren.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme, señor Edgeworth-me sonríe, después de dos horas y media a trote por la ciudad más cargado que una mula-, papá Noel le traerá un buen regalo.

-El regalo que yo quiero no estará-musito, pasándola todos los regalos-, feliz navidad, Maya-la sonrío, deseándola lo mejor.

-Lo mismo para usted-me responde con otra sonrisa.

Veo como parte su tren, hacia su aldea natal. Cuando el tren describe una curva, para desaparecer de mi vista, me hundo. ¿Feliz navidad? No creo que la tenga, a menos que sea con él. Me meto las manos en los bolsillos, me quito el gorro y lo meto en mi chaqueta.

Me pongo a caminar de nuevo hacia mi casa, hala, otra vez a caminar, bueno… La estación de tren de mi casa no queda muy alejada. Me voy a la taquilla a comprarme el billete, cuando alguien se choca contra mí, haciendo que mis monedas se desperdiguen por el suelo como hormigas.

-Edgey-exclama una voz alegre a mi izquierda.

-Estupendo, el que faltaba-gruño recogiendo mis monedas, mirando a mi antiguo compañero de colegio-, hola, Larry.

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara de ajo?-pregunta el rubio alegremente-, es Nochebuena, alégrate. Vamos, te dejo que me invites a unas copas.

-¿Y encima pago yo? No gracias, solo quiero irme a mi casa.

-Vamos, no seas aguafiestas-me pasa un brazo por el hombro y me arrastra fuera de las taquillas, ante la mirada atónita de la recepcionista.

Resignado, me veo obligado a acompañarlo, de bar en bar, mientras él se lo pasa de maravilla, yo ahogo unas pocas penas en un vaso de brandy.

-¿Qué te pasa, Edgey?-pregunta Larry, colgándose como un mono de mi hombro-, alégrate hombre, no puedes estar así, esta noche es noche de celebración, viene papá Noel.

-Vendrá para ti, amigo, para mí no creo que venga.

-¿No? que raro, juraría que va a todas las casas-dice, encogiéndose de hombros, pero con una sonrisilla que no me pasa desapercibida.

Así que así me paso otras dos horas, yendo de bar en bar con el escandaloso del rubio, que intenta camelarse a unas chicas, y como único premio recibe unas calabazas bastante hermosas, por consiguiente se me deprime hasta límites insospechados, por lo que ahora me toca a mi hacer de pañuelo.

Cuando ya está lo suficientemente borracho, lo llevo hasta la puerta de su casa, abriendo su puerta, metiéndolo y volviendo a cerrar. Creo que ya puedo ir a mi casa. Miro el reloj, dios, son las ocho y media, y tengo tal cansancio que no puedo ni con la goma de las calzoncillos.

El último bar me ha pillado bastante cerca de casa, bien, por lo menos no tendré que andar mucho. Estoy a menos de una manzana de mi casa, respirando tranquilo por el sueñecito que me voy a echar, cuando siento que me enganchan otra vez de la manga.

-No, no quiero ir ni de bares, ni de compras ni nada por el estilo-salto, sin volverme siquiera a ver quién es.

Craso error, pues me llevo el mayor latigazo de mi vida en el culo.

-¿Desde cuándo se le habla así a tu querida hermanita pequeña?-pregunta ofendida una voz femenina a mi espalda.

La dueña de dicha voz recoge tranquilamente su látigo ante mi mirada enfurruñada sin inmutarse.

-¿Tu no estabas en el extranjero?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No puede venir a ver a mi hermanito?-su mirada es peligrosa… Mejor no cabrearla demasiado.

-Sí-la abrazo con una sonrisa-, me alegro de verte, Franziska.

-Mas te vale que te alegres, no he hecho un viaje tan largo por nada-me devuelve el gesto-, ¿qué haces que no estás con Phoenix?

Me vuelvo a deprimir al instante.

-Parece que se cansó de mí-respondo abatido, con la mirada triste.

Me parece oír una risilla de mi hermana, pero debe ser mi imaginación, porque tiene un gesto bastante serio.

-Le daré de latigazos de tu parte, venga, vámonos a buscarlo para pegarle-me jala del brazo, arrastrándome de nuevo por las calles, alejándome de mi casa a la que deseo volver con tantas ansias.

-Pero Franziska, su casa queda en la otra punta de la ciudad-protesto.

Es mejor dejarse arrastrar por mi hermana que recibir uno de sus dolorosos latigazos.

-No seas quejica-me mira con el ceño fruncido, pero con una sonrisilla diabólica que no me gusta nada de nada.

-¿Qué estas tramando, Franziska?-pregunto desconfiado, parándome y haciendo parar a mi hermana.

-Nada por lo que debas forzar esa cabecita gris que tienes a pensar-responde, agarrándome con más fuerza y llevándome a rastras hacia un autobús, dirección a casa de Phoenix-, hala, paga hermanito, ¿no querrás que pague una dama, que encima es tu hermana?-una sonrisa radiante e infantil, pero manipuladora a más no poder se posa en la boca de mi hermana.

Con un gruñido, saco mi cartera de la chaqueta, cayéndoseme el gorro al suelo.

-Ah, mira que gorrito tan mono-me lo encasqueta en la cabeza cuando me siento en el asiento-, no te lo quites, ¿de acuerdo?-esta inocente petición viene acompañada por un estiramiento del látigo, jo, cualquiera se lo quita.

Después de unos veinte minutos, llegamos a casa de Phoenix. Llamamos al telefonillo, pero parece que no hay nadie. El teléfono de Franzisca suena, y me deja en la puerta de Phoenix llamando estúpidamente, mientras ella se aleja un poco para hablar.

Cansado de armar escándalo con el dichoso telefonillo, dejo de llamar, y en ese momento, se acerca mi hermana, cerrando el móvil y guardándoselo con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento hermano, me han llamado del trabajo, me tengo que ir, mañana nos veremos-me da un par de besos en las mejillas, un abrazo y me desea feliz navidad, para desaparecer calle abajo, dirección a la estación de trenes.

Me quedo un poco descolocado ante tan repentina despedida, pero me encojo de hombros, nunca llegaré a entender a mi hermana. Parece que por fin estoy libre del todo para irme a mi casa a descansar después de un largo día de secuestros por parte de conocidos, idas y venidas, por fin puedo tomar un autobús que me lleve a mi casa. Suspirando complacido por no ser secuestrado de nuevo, entro en el portal, y de seguido en mi casa.

Enciendo la luz, y casi me da un síncope al encontrarme mi casa decorada con motivos navideños, un árbol en el centro del salón y a sus pies el regalo de navidad más grande que he visto en mi vida, una caja que no la puedo abarcar ni rodeándola con mis brazos.

Veo la tarjeta tamaño gigante que hay encima de la caja, la abro y la leo:

"Feliz Navidad, Miles. Papa Noel siempre trae regalos para todos. Firmado: Maya Fey, Pearly Fey, Franziska Von Karma y Larry"

-¿Dónde está la firma de Nick?

Estaba esperanzado de que él también hubiera firmado, pero su nombre no aparece por ningún lado. Pesaroso, me dispongo a abrir mi regalo, dando un grito cuando me encuentro lo que me han

"regalado".

-¡¿Nick?!-al deshacer el lazo, las paredes de la caja caen a sus respectivos lados, mostrándome mi regalo, que resulta ser Phoenix, vestido de santa Claus… Un Santa Claus un tanto peculiar.

Siento un líquido caliente bajarme de la nariz, me llevo la mano a esta y resulta que es sangre. Nick suelta una risilla.

-Feliz navidad, Miles-se levanta y se me acerca, abrazándoseme en plan mono y dándome un beso-, ven que te muestro cuál es tu regalo de navidad.

**Bueno, ¿Qué os pareció? XDD Es un poco raro el fanfic que me ha salido XDD pero no me lo tengáis en cuenta, lo he hecho medio dormida. Espero que os haya gustado, feliz navidad a todos, que os traigan muchos regalos y a vuestro gusto.**

**Te lo dedico, Darkii-chan, espero que lo disfrutes, como regalo de navidad n.n **

**Para los curiosos y las curiosas que deseen saber cómo va vestido Nick… ¿Sabéis quien es Envy, de FMA? Bueno, pues así vestido de pero de rojo XDD**

***Esta expresión está basada en el juego de mesa llamado la Oca (de oca a oca y tiro porque me toca) XD**

**Feliz navidad y año nuevo, besos… **


End file.
